


All Wrapped Up

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Holidays, M/M, Mild Kink, Schmoop, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Christmas Eve and Jensen's alone in Vancouver after choosing not to go home while Jared did. Lonely and frustrated but determined not to give in to the urge to call his best friend he finds an early Christmas present all wrapped with a bow when he gets home and remembers that Jared knows him all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language and this one has the explicit label.
> 
> Beta'd By: Cappy712
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author Note: So since my last J2 RPS holiday piece didn't have anything hot I decided to make it up to you guys. Hope this suits. Enjoy!

**All Wrapped Up**

“Why did I decide to go shopping on the day before Christmas Eve without a bodyguard? Oh, that’s right. I decided to stay in Vancouver over break instead of going home to Texas like a good son,” Jensen Ackles decided he needed his head examined or he’d been under the influence of too many long hours on set when he’d chosen to stay in Canada over the holiday break unlike his cast mate who’d he’d driven to the airport a week earlier.

Normally he and his co-star/boyfriend would’ve flown home to Texas together since this year they’d both gotten done shooting season four at the same time when the holiday hiatus hit but when Jensen’s mother called to say they were travelling to Taho to see a distant relative and both his brother and sister had plans he’s chosen to stay in Canada.

Of course then he’d had to deal with small mutiny when Jared tried to refuse going home to stay with him but Jensen had known if Sherri Padalecki’s younger son wasn’t on her doorstep for Christmas then Eric Kripke would be searching for two new stars because all hell would break loose.

So with a lot of arguing, some promises and finally a call to the woman herself, Jensen had packed his 6’4” pouting with full on Sam Winchester puppy eyes best friend onto a plane and then just tried to forget how lonely the house they shared was going to be.

To keep him company, Jared had left the dogs who were quickly just as lonely and bored as Jensen soon after Jared left but whenever his friend called or texted him he was quick to put a positive spin on everything so Jared wouldn’t know how lonely and bored Jensen really was.

Jensen knew he’d be welcomed at the Padalecki home. He’d already deflected well-meaning calls from both of Jared’s parents, his older brother. Even his little sister had called to beg him to come down because her clumsy big brother was moping but it would be too easy to give into it if he did that so he’d tactfully made excuses and then growled at his own brother who’d gotten a call from Jared’s brother.

He’d decided to go out to the mall for some last minute stuff for Sadie and Harley and now he was fighting the urge to commit serious road rage on his way home. Jensen pounded his head against the steering wheel even as his phone rang.

He considered ignoring it and letting whoever called go to voicemail but since he was stuck in traffic less than 10 minutes from the house he grabbed it, looked at the Caller ID and immediately put it on speaker while making sure he sounded calm and not about to murder every driver in Vancouver on the eve before Christmas Eve.

“Hey, Jay,” he greeted easily and immediately started to relax the moment he heard Jared’s voice from the other end.

“You’re not at home. Where are you and why aren’t you at home?” Jared Padalecki’s voice had a bit more Texas in it at times than his character spoke with but usually when he was alone with Jensen the soft drawl came out more. “This place has enough food and stuff to last us until Easter so I know you didn’t have to shop, and you never grocery shop anyway so…where are you Jen?”

“Buying last minute gifts for your dogs because they gave me sad eyes this morning that they didn’t have enough stuff to tear up when my back is turned,” Jensen chuckled. “Plus I figured I’d go see the local mall Santa about my Christmas wish. Now I’m close to pounding my head in cause I’m tired, hungry, and stuck in stupid traffic 10 minutes from the house. Where are you right now, Jared?”

It was a standard game between them when they weren’t together. They could both be on set filming but on different lots and not together and they’d text or call one another just to hear the other’s voice…or in the case of one very long night shoot some phone sex in between takes.

“I’m laying naked in bed thinking of you touching me.”

“Holy fuck!” Jensen had to be quick not to wreck at that unexpected answer. “Dude! You’re in your parents’ house!”

Jared’s voice dropped slightly as he chuckled. “I’m alone,” he replied, tucking the phone between his neck and shoulder while he did something with his hands. “I miss you, Jensen.”

“I…I miss you too, Jared,” Jensen sighed but was quick to add firmly. “But this is so not happening with me in a car in traffic and you in your old room in your parent’s house.”

“Did I say I was in Mom and Dad’s house, Jensen?” Jared countered. “I think I said I was alone and naked in bed thinking of you touching me. Where exactly did you figure I was at Mom and Dad’s when I said that?”

“Uhhh, because I put your Sasquatch sized ass on a plane a week ago and every time we’ve talked you’ve been in Texas so…” Jensen stopped suddenly to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. “Jared…where the hell are you?”

Jared moved on the bed to get more comfortable while gazing over at the open nightstand drawer. “How many dozens of batteries have you gone through since I left and I thought we agreed no cuffs unless we were both in the house?” he returned while lifting one of their favorite dildos up to smile at the low curse he heard on the other end. “You could’ve called me y’know. Even in Texas we could’ve had phone sex,” he run his tongue over his teeth while smiling. “Want me to tell you how many times I jerked off just to listening to your voice as I watched season one?”

“I was not having phone sex with your parents in the same house, Jared,” Jensen saw a break in traffic and couldn’t have been gladder for that as he jerked the wheel to get into the lane he needed and hit the gas. “You might not be getting any sex until the next hiatus if you don’t tell me where you are right now.”

“Waiting for you…in our bed,” Jared replied quietly and then shut the phone down to wait with nervous anticipation for whatever came next.

The Texas native had known from the first phone call that Jensen wasn’t doing okay up here alone. His friend was an expert poker player and had the tones to lie down pat but Jensen couldn’t always pull it off with him and he never could lie to Jared’s Momma so the day his mother walked into the living room where he’d been brooding to hand him a ticket so he could ‘take his ass back to Vancouver where he needed to be’, Jared had known all the hard work Jensen had put in to convince the Padalecki family that he was perfectly content spending Christmas alone hadn’t worked.

Jared had known he needed to be sneaky to pull this off because if Jensen had learned he was coming home his friend would’ve balked. So Jared had pulled in favors or in a couple cases begged new ones in order to keep his return to Vancouver a secret.

He’d been surprised when he arrived home to find Jensen not there but he then quickly decided having the house empty worked well for what he decided on the fly would be a good plan.

Jared had briefly taken time to play with the dogs who’d been excited to see him before starting his surprise for Jensen with them and moving upstairs after placing certain key clues along the way.

It had taken the younger actor a little by surprise by the slight disarray in the room they shared since normally Jensen was an order freak; another clue that his boyfriend had been distracted the last week…that and the fact that more of their toys were out of the closet.

By the time he’d gotten things ready, Jared was a little nervous but pushed those nerves aside to place the call and then let things happen as they were meant to.

It was less than five minutes after hanging up the phone until he heard the sound of Jensen’s jeep pulling into the driveway.

Jared counted to three before he heard the front door open, shut with a bang as if shoved by a foot and then heard Jensen’s husky voice laughing as he encountered the dogs dressed with elf hats.

The moment Jensen stepped into the house to see the dogs he couldn’t help but smile. Sadie was proudly jumping up to show her hat while Harley merely laid by the tree to look at him with what Jensen knew was a doggie eyeroll.

Green eyes were sharp as he took in the leather jacket hanging by the door, the dropped suitcase but before he could shout he caught sight of something else on the floor in the middle of the living room and swallowed thickly as he picked up the discarded t-shirt.

“Jared?” he called while noticing the tree had more presents around it but would explore that later. He was determined to find his boyfriend when he noticed the trail of boots, socks, jeans and finally underwear that led from the living room to the door to their bedroom. “I should ask what the hell you’re doing back here and I probably will…later. Did you decide to strip in the living room before you knew I wasn’t here or later or…fuck.”

“That’s where I’m hoping this leads to,” Jared conceded from the bed where he was stretched out in the center of the turned down king size bed, naked as promised except for the big red bow he’d somehow managed to tie around himself. “Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

Jensen stepped into the bedroom to let the pile of clothes and boots drop into a chair while letting his gaze move over 6’4” of sexy co-star. There were so many things going through his brain right then that Jensen could’ve said but when he opened his mouth none of those things came out. “Looks like Santa came early and I was a very good boy to get my wish,” he said instead and loved the way Jared’s cheeks turned pink. “I love you so much, Jay,” he said while shedding his own jacket. “What excuse did you give your mother?”

“Mom bought the ticket, dude,” Jared laughed, pushing up on an elbow to watch Jensen with bright eyes. “She said I was moping and you were lying through your teeth so…here I am. Gonna unwrap me, Jen?”

“Oh I definitely plan on doing that, babe,” Jensen sat down on the bottom of the bed to eye the big bow that had been placed in a very interesting location; then he noticed the red ribbons that had been tied to the headboard and felt his body react even more than it already was to just seeing Jared naked in bed. “Just what exactly have you got planned, Jay?”

“I’m your gift so whatever you plan works for me,” Jared knew Jensen was still wary about using cuffs or the hardcore toys like they’d started experimenting with over the last summer break but had learned that if they used ties or other material for bindings his boyfriend didn’t get as tense. “I would’ve liked to have wrapped myself up fully for you but…” he let that go with a shrug.

Jensen lifted his eyes to gaze at the amount of red ribbon that had been discarded to the side of the bed. “We tried that game before. I told you we’d never do it again or we’d work into it slowly. You don’t like being wrapped up like that and I don’t think you want to scare me out of my mind again if you hyperventilate like last time and I nearly called 911,” he pulled his long sleeve t-shirt over his head to immediately feel Jared’s lowered eyes shoot back up; like he expected they would. “I like my present just the way you are.”

Jared’s smile was pure Jared; happy with dimples showing as he leaned closer to meet the hot lips that claimed his in a deep hungry kiss. He groaned at the feel of fingers digging through his dark hair to tug it back, exposing the line of his neck. “I don’t think I’d fit under the tree but…we could give it a shot sometime.”

“We are buying a fur rug for in front of the fireplace,” Jensen suddenly had too many ideas to what he’d like to do with Jared in front of the fireplace or their tree but pushed those to the back of his mind for later. He toed off his boots and socks, unsnapped his jeans but left them up or else he knew this game would be over way too quickly. “Can I use these, Jay?” he asked while lifting one of the red ribbons.

“I put them there for a reason so yeah,” Jared nodded, looking up to watch as his one wrist was carefully, slowly tied to the headboard. He started to make a quip about it being New Year’s before they did anything if Jensen didn’t hurry up but felt his tongue dry up as lips began a slow sensual move from his wrist down to his shoulder. A process that was repeated on his other arm until the younger man was fighting the urge to stay still.

Jensen’s lips curved into a slow smile that only Jared ever was graced to see and only in private as he ran his lips down to the hollow of Jared’s throat to find the one spot he knew would get a fast reaction and wasn’t disappointed by the moan he heard. “Hmmm, love to hear you when I kiss you there,” he whispered, rubbing his slightly stubbled jaw over Jared’s cheek. “I’m gonna unwrap my present now.”

“Please,” Jared muttered. He was determined to be patient since this was his plan. “I…I…added something extra under the ribbon.”

Jensen gave a gentle tug to free the bow only to groan low in his throat as he took in the bright red and green cock ring at the base of Jared’s already interested cock. “Hmm, if I had more patience I could really draw this out but…” he leaned forward to kiss Jared slowly this time, no heat but just a soft kiss that he knew they both enjoyed. “Toys didn’t really do more than make me miss you more and I really want to see you come on my cock.”

“Yeah, we can play…later or tomorrow…and the next day and the next and…Jensen!” Jared’s hips arched up when calloused fingertips stroked over his cock and he went from interested to hard in less than five seconds flat.

“Bossy,” Jensen chuckled, reaching into the drawer to find a bottle of lube he wanted to use only to frown a little at the rapid shake of Jared’s head. “Jay? You know I won’t touch you without lube or without prep so…”

Jared’s cheeks went red as he tried to adjust his long legs a bit more as Jensen stood to skin out of his jeans and boxer briefs. “I am a very prepared present, Jensen,” he told him, biting his lip as a hand slid between his legs to move up behind his already heavy balls and saw the moment Jensen felt the hard plastic flange of the plug he inserted hours ago. “Please, Jen…I need to feel you. I’ve missed you so damn much.”

“Shhh, I’ve got this, babe,” Jensen licked over Jared’s lips, accepting the invitation to enter and explore when his boyfriend’s mouth opened to him; using this as a distraction as he began to work the plug free.

Jensen’s body was strung out from not enough physical sex in the last week but no matter how much his blood burned or he wanted to feel Jared’s body closing around his own hard and red cock the desire to take care of Jared, to go slow so he wouldn’t feel pain later on was always huge in him.

The plug came free and he felt Jared shudder from its removal but Jensen was also quick to let him feel his index finger as it felt to test how stretched the plug had made Jared. “God, Jay,” he groaned in between hot kisses as he realized he could easily insert two fingers up inside Jared’s stretched and ready hole with a third one going in without too much issue. “I’ll make this good for you.”

“Hmm, I’m your present. Want it to be good for you!” Jared objected, head falling back on a moan when those skilled fingers moved up inside him to twist and continue to stretch him open. “Jensen…please. I know I’m a horrible present right now but..mhmm!”

Lips cut those words off as Jensen kissed him even as he was pouring lube in his hand so he could slick his already slick with precome cock up to ensure a smooth entrance. “You are a wonderful present, Jared,” he told him while shifting long legs back to help position Jared better as he placed the head of his cock just at the opening of his hole. “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t loud and impatient at times. I love you for that.”

“I…fuck…I thought you loved me for my good looks and smile,” Jared groaned, hearing the headboard rattle and knowing he was tugging on the ribbons that held his wrists trapped.

“I love you for the whole beautiful package, Jared,” Jensen’s tone had dropped to the low husky one that was pure sex and sin, a close tone to the one he’d given to his character years ago. “Your looks, your brain, your sense of humor, the fact that you have more energy when not hyped on sugar than a little kid and…the sex isn’t bad either,” he waited until lust blown hazel eyes looked at him to give a slow roll of his hips to lean closer and kiss his lover deeply.

Jared was lost already and those words mixed with the kiss as well as the feel of Jensen’s cock sinking in deep with only a few solid thrusts had him wanting more; including being able to touch Jensen. He was grumbling about his stupid idea when he heard a low amused laugh then felt his wrists come loose. “Huh? Jen?”

“I want to feel your hands on me, Jared,” Jensen also didn’t want to explain why they needed yet another headboard after the last one they had to replace in the spring. “Touch me,” he tugged Jared up so their chests touched, letting Jared’s palms smooth over his back while he continued to thrust; making certain that with each roll of his hips that his cock hit Jared’s prostate.

From the first time they crossed the line from co-stars and best friends to lovers, Jensen loved to feel Jared touch him. He’d tried to get the younger man to top a couple of times but Jared hadn’t been very comfortable in that position and finally admitted he’d rather Jensen have control of their lovemaking.

Briefly thinking of returning this favor on Jared’s next birthday, Jensen could tell when they’d both reached the end of their endurance. He slipped a hand between them to find the latch on the ring, flipping it open to feel Jared start at this. “Wanna feel you come now, Jay,” he whispered against his mouth, fingers closing over Jared’s cock while his thrusting hips were met with Jared meeting each move.

Jared had intended this to be about Jensen getting more pleasure but he was reminded that his friend had never once not made sure they both enjoyed their time together. He tried to hold back, to not come until Jensen had but a few skilled strokes of Jensen’s fingers over his cock, hot lips licking over his mouth to down his throat before locking onto his pulse point and the feel of a fingernail raking over the sensitive slit in his cock had Jared coming hard and fast even before he could think to hold back.

“Jensen!” he lost himself fully in the feel of his climax, feeling Jensen continued to stroke him to help milk his cock and the orgasm. A second after white strips of come hit Jensen’s hand and their stomachs he heard a low moan from where his lover’s mouth was sucking hickeys onto his throat; he then felt hot come filling him and groaned with pleasure.

The next few moments were lost to both actors until finally Jensen felt Jared shudder, body going limp on a soft sigh as white was seen in his eyes a moment before Jared blacked out from the force of the shared orgasm.

Jensen was able to support them both as he continued to ride out his own climax until he finally felt his body cooling down. “Jay?” he adjusted so he could lay them down on the bed, smiling when Jared mumbled a complaint as if thinking Jensen was moving away. “I’m not leaving you, babe,” he promised with a gentle kiss to Jared’s temple.

After getting Jared laid down, Jensen stayed still to hold his lover like he knew Jared enjoyed. He waited until the younger man’s body went fully lax before easing out slowly to go grab a warm cloth to clean them both up of come and sweat before finding sleep pants for them both and then settled back in the bed; immediately feeling Jared snuggle back close to him.

Jensen had always said neither he nor Dean Winchester cuddled but he made the exception for Jared. He actually enjoyed the quiet moments between them and loved to see Jared’s sleepy smile when he woke up after sex…like he was seeing now.

“Remind me to thank you for my present…later, when we wake up,” he met Jared’s kiss slowly, letting heat build before carding his fingers back through dark hair that he swore was getting longer with each season. “I love you, Jay.”

Jared’s eyes were heavy now but he held off sleeping until he got to where he wanted to be; with his head over Jensen’s heart as a strong arm held him close. “Love you, Jen,” he mumbled then peeked from under his lashes. “Merry Christmas too.”

“Merry Christmas to you too…and we’ll see how I can top this present later,” Jensen smiled and slowly let his own eyes close with plans to give Jared his own present.

**The End**


End file.
